


Being transfered

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach was awesome up to the end of the Aizen arc., Gen, I now know a little more about UK military ranks, I really need to learn how to tag, Military ranks are hard, So with the Asian Soul Society needing Lieutenants I added OCs, and stupid, then it got weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: We meet one of the members of the European branch of the Soul Society that is being transferred to help fill the gaps in the Asian branch.





	Being transfered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^
> 
> I'm posting this all in one night. Each bit is part of a cut off point in the original one shot on FF so it's going to jump a lot. I may flesh certain bits out but I wrote this in 2012 so don't get your hopes up. 
> 
> Yes, the disclaimer will be copy and pasted into every note. Get used to it.

“I’m being transferred?” It was the only thing that Major Ravyn Redbird could process at that moment; it didn’t seem as if it could get any worse than this.

 

“Yes, you are to be transferred to the Asian branch of the Soul Kingdom, there you will be the Lieutenant of Squ-“

 

“I’m being demoted?” Ravyn interrupted and received a cold glare from Colonel Michael Rodger’s.

 

“Yes, you are being demoted” he lifted his hand to stall what she was going to say next, “this is only because the next rank would be Captain and that to us is Lieutenant-Colonel level. They have Captain’s, Lieutenants, seated and unseated officers. Now will you sit back down Major Redbird and let me finish.”

 

Ravyn sat back down slowly still getting her head around the rankings; Lieutenant-Colonel was the rank above hers with Colonel being above that. The ranks of both Captain and Lieutenant were below hers so did this mean that if she had still been a Captain she would have been a seated officer in the Asian branch?

 

“-I hope you understand now the reason for your transfer, do you have any questions Major?”

 

Ravyn looked up into the calm blue eyes of her Colonel and shook her head, she didn’t have any questions because she hadn’t been listening, “Permission to speak, sir?” he indicated for her to go on, “The Asian branch, if Lieutenant-Colonel is their Captain, what is Colonel equivalent to?”

 

“I should have said that Lieutenant-Colonel and above would be classed as Captain in the Asian branch. Now Major Redbird the files that you need to read before your transfer will be on your desk, Captain Theodore Baker has been promoted to Major and will be taking over your position.” Ravyn nodded and then stood at the dismissal, with a salute to him she turned on her heal and left the room in a swirl of green and grey material.

 

She didn’t like the thought of being transferred to the Asian branch but she didn’t have a choice, with a sigh she reached her office and flipped open the file reading quickly she rolled her eyes. If the Asian branch had bothered to ask for help Aizen wouldn’t have become such a problem, no one from the European branch had seen his shikai and so would have been a major tactical advantage in the war.

 

She read a little more, they’d lost three Captain’s during the war with Aizen and all three had been filled by different member’s and the hybrid that helped win it, that had left an opening for her new position. With another sigh she sat in her seat and read the file more thoroughly, if she was going to be stuck there for kami only knows how long she’d need to know all she could, she wasn’t a Major for nothing and she didn’t lead the tactical and covert operations division for nothing either.


End file.
